1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rakes and more particularly pertains to a new rake with grasping heads for facilitating the collection of lawn debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, rakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,074; 5,303,536; 5,058,370; 4,991,386; 4,545,189; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,207.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rake with grasping heads. The inventive device includes an elongate inner rod being disposed in the interior of an outer housing. A first rake head extends from the bottom end of the outer housing and has a plurality of tines. A second rake head is pivotally coupled to a lower portion of the outer housing and has a plurality of uniformly spaced tines. The lower portion of the outer housing is rotatably coupled to the upper portion of the outer housing. The lower portion is rotatable between a first and a second position. The second rake head rotates with the lower portion of the outer housing. The second rake head is positioned behind the first rake head when the lower portion of the outer housing is in the first position. The second rake head faces the first rake head when the lower portion of the outer housing is in the second position. The second rake head is pivotable between an open position and a closed position. The second rake head is spaced apart from the first rake head when the second rake head is in the open position and is positioned towards the first rake head when the second rake head is in the closed position.
In these respects, the rake with grasping heads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the collection of lawn debris.